the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
NoHead Purge
The NoHead Purge was one of the main purposes of the Second NoHead War, in which various mutants and a few Fobbles attempted to eliminate the Order of the NoHeads, due to the influence of Baby Intelligence. The First NoHead War spearheaded the beginning of the purge. Survivor Mr. Stupid NoHead was declared “Unspeakable No. 1” with the pretense of being wanted for questioning and a fifty-thousand dollar reward for his capture. He was to be turned over to the government. Prelude In New York City, scholars, scientists, warriors, and religious figures met to discuss an anomalous age of mutants and Supers. In these discussions, several individuals advocated the use of the dark side. The few that rejected this idea were outnumbered and defeated by the followers of the dark side. Following the conflict, the victors established the Order of the NoHeads, much better known simply as the NoHeads. They made Mr. Demonic NoHead their leader. Together, they located and trained many students. The Darkness would not have a strong hold until 1955, when the students reached the peak of their power. Using soldiers and beasts, the NoHeads took over many states of America. It was during this siege that they recruited aliens. These practices were looked upon with apprehension by the police, as members of the Legions of Metta were still present. History First NoHead War Feeling their power was threatened, the NoHeads launched a war against the police, after the officers refused to join them. Mr. Demonic NoHead, who was still the NoHead Master, began remaking the NoHead Empire into a new Imperial regime lead by the NoHeads. In 1965, he succeeded in his objective. Deceased NoHeads were entombed in Death Valley, and most of the Masters were buried in Lioness graveyard. By 1970, he had formed the NoHead organization and proclaimed himself the new Dark Lord. With this army and the Verasect, he planned a revolution against the government. The NoHeads originally attacked mostly Fobbles, while using blackmail and mind control to gain secret servants, intending to destabilize the government, which desperately tried to keep order. Sheriff Missile, in response to the growing threat of the Dark Lord and his minions, formed the Police Grand Army to combat the NoHeads directly. Some of the government bodyguards also joined the Grand Army to help crush the Dark Rebellion. When the government showed it would not fall easily to insurrection, the NoHeads stepped up their efforts. Terror and chaos gripped the world at the increased brutality of the NoHeads, whose identities were still largely unknown. Mr. Demonic NoHead also made use of his alliance with the Giants and sevlows. In 1979, Mr. Demonic NoHead reformed the Order to best suit the war. However, in 1981, he began to grow concerned that his right-hand man, Mr. Ghastly NoHead, was waiting until he became even weaker before he attacked him to take over the mantle of Dark Lord. As such, he moved to acquire a datapad, which would allow him to live long enough to train a better apprentice. Yet as he obtained it and acquired the knowledge of essence transfer, Mr. Ghastly NoHead finally began to contemplate his move to overthrow his Master. On a mission, he learned of a mutant, Ms. Bitter NoHead, and tracked her down, enlisting her as his apprentice. Meanwhile, Sarah Hill hired an assassin called the Huntress to capture Mr. Demonic NoHead and bring him to her. The Huntress captured Demonic and took him to Yeracade Prison, only for him to escape. Aboard their shuttle, Demonic and Ghastly tracked Sarah to Edgewater, where Demonic allowed Ghastly to kill the girl. Moments later, Demonic chose to finish what they had begun at Yeracade. He immediately attacked Mr. Ghastly NoHead, who fought back and began a legendary duel. The fight ended when the two NoHeads matched wills, each trying to push the other into the void from which there was no return. Mr. Demonic NoHead fell in, and although he survived, he was gravely injured. Victorious, Mr. Ghastly NoHead was the new NoHead Grandmaster. Demonic continued as a NoHead, but he was no longer the master. During their search for The Mystic, the NoHeads completed their superweapon in their headquarters. Mr. Ghastly NoHead used the weapon to destroy four cities in New York, showing the capabilities of the superweapon. A NoHead spy in an inn alerted the NoHeads to the presence of the Mystic, so Mr. Stupid NoHead launched a siege on the entire city. The invasion ended once NoHead decided the battle was unimportant, as Bladepoint had seen the Mystic, abandoning the search for the prophet and deciding to interrogate him, only for him to resist. Meanwhile, Missile, Joseph, Jean, and Saul all headed to the police station to prepare a counterattack against the NoHead base to prevent other cities from being destroyed. Jean made a special request to Sheriff Missile, asking him to rescue Bladepoint. He agreed to do this himself, and allowed Joseph to help embark on this mission, which would also include destroying the shields so that the P-80 police skyfighters could destroy the base. The three of them were inserted into the base, and they captured RC-2 and forced him to shut down the shields. This allowed for the P-80 fighters to begin their attack, and the trio set out to find Bladepoint. They met up with him after he escaped. From there, the mission was a success, albeit at the cost of Sheriff Missile’s life. After the base exploded, the police returned home, and Mr. Crooked NoHead was left in charge. Now in power, Mr. Crooked NoHead also made use of his alliance with the Giants and werewolves. Government soldiers fought hard to maintain resistance during the Invasion of Manhattan. Many lost their lives until the beasts retreated and went into hiding. After this, the tide of the war began to turn. Several NoHeads met their ends at the hands of police officers, now given permission by the government to employ murder against bystanders if the situation called for it. Many townspeople also met their ends while bravely trying to face NoHeads. Mr. Odious NoHead also defected and fled to Suzie’s Island. Later on, Mr. Stupid NoHead ended the war by massacring the police in their station. However, Bladepoint and Zett managed to survive the purge, along with a handful of others. They went into hiding, and the NoHeads ruled the world. However, the police quietly returned to strength and efficient numbers over the following decade. They remained hidden, waiting until the time was right to reveal themselves. NoHead Cataclysm In August of 2013, Paige Nelson encountered a group of NoHeads led by Mr. Crooked NoHead rendezvousing at the entrance of their base. Listening in, Paige figured enough to learn that the master was planning to blow up the police station with detonators in a crucial step to retake the world. Paige thought she must report this to the police at once, but then Mr. Crooked NoHead caught her eavesdropping. Crooked welcomed her into the room and, after a brief confrontation, tried to kill her. Paige countered the subsequent death beam with a force field, before fleeing the base, and rallied the message to the police. Paige rallied the police and convinced them to help her destroy the NoHeads once and for all. To do this, she also brought up an invasion on the Town Hall that had been narrowly backfired. Subsequently, Paige and the police moved to eradicate all the NoHeads in their Base in New York City. Only four NoHeads escaped the onslaught that they were leading during the course of the war. Among the few survivors (if not all of them) were Mr. Stupid NoHead, Hell Burnbottom, Annabeth, Brute Gunray, and Mean King. NoHead hid with his sons until the time was right to recruit followers, who became known as NoHead Recruits. Two highly efficient recruits were Annabeth and Rotta Hecks, and there were others. The death of Mr. Stupid NoHead Before Baby Intelligence could confirm Lindsay’s registration, however, an alarm rang, alerting him to an emergency mission. The babies headed for the bank in their Pinewood Derby, hoping to prevent a bank robbery. Although they failed to reach the bank in time, Baby Intelligence hinted Mr. Stupid NoHead was the culprit. Lindsay seemed just as apprehensive, recalling her last encounter with him. After explaining who he was to Lindsay, Intelligence summoned the other members back outside and they all headed for his base. Mr. Stupid NoHead saw them assemble outside and ambushed the babies. He battled both Lindsay and Baby Intelligence, but when Intelligence fell near a windowsill. NoHead saw his chance and hurled logs at his opponent. Intelligence dodged several logs, before throwing one back at the NoHead. Mr. Stupid NoHead retaliated and seized a wagon, hurling the larger object at the baby. Baby Intelligence fell out a window and onto a conveyor belt, falling through a vat of tomato juice, followed closely by the other members of the S.M.S.B. Soon, hungry sevlows emerged and quickly outnumbered the unarmed child. Upon arriving, however, the other members helped Intelligence fight off the sevlows. Lindsay wheeled around and calmly made all four babies to disappear back into Mr. Stupid NoHead’s house. Upon arriving, the babies located a machine Mr. Stupid NoHead had created. They quickly destroyed it, waking Mr. Stupid NoHead, who learned that the S.M.S.B. had returned from the abyss. Baby Intelligence leaped forward to engage his enemy. NoHead then ignited his double-bladed magma sword and continuously tried to strike his archenemy, eventually chasing him to the edge of the platform and cornering him, only for the second apprentice of Merlin to intervene. Along with Baby Intelligence, Lindsay Kellerman used the Voice of Sir Edgar Caravan to finish him off and make him burn to death. Battle of Yellowstone Together, Annabeth Black and the three of Mr. Stupid NoHead’s sons assumed control of the NoHeads. After a failed attempt to possess Rocken Role, Hell Burnbottom and his brothers returned to base. They retreated to the main chamber. They were then attacked by Force Baby, Baby Strength, and Lindsay Kellerman, but managed to defeat all of them. Before he was able to either kill them or to fly away, Baby Intelligence arrived to confront him. Although Hell Burnbottom used both his powers and his dueling skills, he was unable to breach the S.M.S.B. leader’s onslaught. In an attempt to distract Baby Intelligence, he tipped a crane, which fell towards Baby Strength and Lindsay, who were still unconscious. Intelligence broke off the battle to save the two, allowing the NoHead to escape in his fighter. Burnbottom then arrived at the control station, where he met with his brothers. The former informed them that the Second NoHead War was continuing. When Baby Intelligence planned a rematch, he first made contact with Sheriff Bladepoint, who finally agreed to assist in the NoHead Purge by mobilizing the Police Grand Army. While the Battle of Yellowstone commenced, Bladepoint and the S.M.S.B. led a strike team into the NoHead base to destroy Hell Burnbottom and his brothers. However, as the team made their way to the third floor, they were confronted by Hell Burnbottom. As the babies broke off to take the NoHead, the team took an alternate exit. As this all took place, Telekinibabe took refuge in the cockpit of a NoHead fighter, accidentally activating the autopilot and going off to the control station. It seemed that the NoHeads were going to be victorious in the struggle. Sheriff Bladepoint was captured and taken before Burnbottom’s brothers, the police were routed and captured, Telekinibabe was cornered, and Burnbottom seemingly killed Baby Intelligence. Lindsay pounced on the NoHead in a blind fury, but was ultimately brought down by him, though not killed. However, Bladepoint managed to gain access to a hidden weapons cache, taking the brothers hostage, Telekinibabe managed to land within the control station, destroying the reactor before escaping, and Lindsay managed to get hold of Intelligence’s sword and use it to defeat Burnbottom with a timely slash, killing the NoHead. Endgame The group later returned hoping to destroy the last NoHeads. After Force Baby was taken down, Mean King and Baby Intelligence dueled. The two duelists demonstrated amazing sword prowess. Mean King also deployed telekinesis in an attempt to crush Intelligence, but the infant quickly overcame the attack. The battle eventually ended in a draw after Mean King’s lightning was returned to him in a blast so powerful that it pushed the two apart. Mean King grabbed onto a chair and proceeded to leap after Intelligence. However, Force Baby immediately made Baby Intelligence dispatch the NoHead. Meanwhile, Brute Gunray cut off Lindsay and Telekinibabe so he could fight Baby Strength alone. Baby Strength found him and the two dueled. Gunray appeared to have the upper hand, but as they moved to a reactor shaft and a catwalk, Baby Strength managed to cut his shoulder before pushing him into the shaft. Cessation The NoHead Purge was a success. After the purge, however, there were still several threats to be dealt with. The Lunch Money Bandit had escaped from prison, and Sebiscuits was still at large. In time, the remaining forces were defeated by the S.M.S.B. The Lunch Money Bandit faked death after a fight, and Sebiscuits rejoined the group after an incredible battle in the construction tower and the City Volcano. In the following events, Baby Intelligence built a motor home and the S.M.S.B. went on a two-year mission to destroy any evil off the country. This event, which was successful, would soon be known as the American Purge. The NoHead Purge, as the head of the largest world conflict ever during its day, still had consequences that lasted through the ages. It also resulted in a distrust of robots by many, in the devastation of cities. Return of the Dark Lord Throughout the year of 2031, Hell Burnbottom, Whammo Fireball, and the Lunch Money Bandit concocted a plan to use Lindsay Kellerman’s skin to revive the former. The plan succeeded, in that Burnbottom is resurrected in the Lioness Graveyard, but fails because Burnbottom was unable to kill Lindsay. After a fight, Lindsay escaped with the mutant transport that had brought her there. Burnbottom now had some of his followers, but he still needed to mobilize the Rocket army. In the following year, there were numerous war casualties. Eventually, Hell Burnbottom lured Sebiscuits and, by extension, the rest of the S.M.S.B., to his headquarters, Bast Castle. Early in the battle, Sebiscuits slew the snake Nagatha. The fight also led to the death of Whammo and Cygnus turning to stone. Hell Burnbottom returned to the battle and cornered Lindsay. The two faced off in a construction site until Master Intelligence intervened. The three began an incredible duel. Finally, Burnbottom began to possess Lindsay hoping Master Intelligence would give up the teenager to kill him. However, Red X returned and struck Burnbottom with a beam that killed him. The NoHeads were destroyed, and the purge ended for good. Aftermath With the NoHeads gone, the entire world looked forward to a new era of peace. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Massacres and genocides Category:Second NoHead War Category:First NoHead War Category:Events